


Cold Rain, Warm Hearts

by writeme



Category: Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeme/pseuds/writeme
Summary: Betty returns to Riverdale after things don't pan out the way she expected after finishing college at NYU. Even though Riverdale is the last place she wanted to go back to, there was always a piece of her she knew she'd left behind.





	Cold Rain, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and leave a review! This is a combination of the following suggested prompts to ~barchiefanfiction on Tumblr: Archie can’t stop looking at Betty. Sexual tension and maybe some rain with soggy clothes// It's raining and they are both freezing form their drenched clothes.

Betty had never intended on returning to Riverdale after graduating from college. When she’d headed off to NYU four years ago, she’d had this vision of herself leaving and never looking back. Sure, there were people she loved in Riverdale; it wasn’t them she wanted to escape from, but too much had happened to her hear. She was in desperate need of a fresh start. Besides, those people could visit her in whatever new life she’d manage to start. But, as for the town itself? It was toxic. Yet, like a bad relationship; it always seemed to draw her back.

The plan, at least in the beginning, had been for Jughead to join her in New York after two years at the community college in Palmdale. Universities were expensive and it wasn’t like scholarship committees were tripping over themselves to give a full ride to a known gang leader. 

However, after far less than a year into being away from each other, it was clear that their priorities were no longer aligned. Jug had become fully immersed in the Serpents and with new subsets opening up in towns surrounding Riverdale; his life had quickly become consumed by his obligations to them. They’d grown apart long before mutually deciding to call it quits and as far as break ups with your first requited love went, it had gone as well as could be expected. 

After she and Jug had broken up, the likelihood of her coming back to Riverdale after gradation had seemed even more slim. Some part of her knew if they’d tried to tough it out, she’d inevitably end up back there; probably living in a trailer park and wondering what she’d even gone to NYU for in the first place.

With fears of settling for mediocrity at the forefront of her overly active imagination, she’d decided she would go _anywhere_ but Riverdale, if she could help it. Her persistence would pay off, because after graduating from college and putting her resume out to every major and minor news publication or broadcasting company this side of the eastern seaboard, she’d finally found a job at a magazine start up based in Boston.

Of course it was only after breaking her lease on her studio apartment in NYC and selling most of her worldly possessions in order to make the move, that she’d found out the company had folded before it had even really gotten off its feet. She only had enough money saved for two months worth of rent, _if_ she ate only one meal a day. But Betty Cooper didn’t just quit; she preserved. So even if it meant making sacrifices, she wasn’t going to squander the opportunity. She took a job as a waitress while she looked for something more aligned to her degree and gave herself two months to experience success in Boston, or she’d reevaluate. 

After marketing herself every way and everywhere, she’d finally resigned herself to the fact that her dream of being a journalist, at least in this city, wasn’t going to pan out. Jobless and prospect-less, she’d found herself hysterical and on the phone with her mother having a nervous breakdown on a bench in South Station, not sure what to do with herself. Together, they’d decided that it would be best for her to move back to Riverdale, just for a little while; she could work at the Register, save up some money, and then make a plan from there. Though it begrudged her to do so, she’d accepted her mother’s offer and as such, had found herself stepping off a train in the town where she’d grown up; everything she owned packed neatly in two suitcases. 

She’d been expecting Alice to pick her up, but was pleasantly surprised to find herself greeted by her oldest friend; a swath of red hair peaking from underneath the winter hat he wore atop his head.

  
Warmth spread through her instantly as a smile grew across his perfect face, his jawline even more chiseled and pronounced than she remembered. It made her breath catch in her throat. Though they’d stayed in contact, they hadn’t really seen each other much in the last four years. Betty had made a point of not coming home unless absolutely necessary, save for one Christmas, where they’d only seen each other a few hours. The pictures he’d post on social media just couldn’t do him justice. In person, he was truly flawless.

He’d stayed local for college. He’d done the community college thing to save his dad some money and then finished his bachelor’s through an online program while living at home and working for his father’s company. Though he’d never given up his love of music, he’d majored in business for the sake of being practical. He and Veronica had broken up in high school, but they’d always remained good friends. So, when she’d decided to permanently relocate to Paris to work as a fashion buyer for some major department store; she’d sold the Speakeasy to Reggie and Archie.

He didn’t mind living in Riverdale. Though he certainly understood Betty’s need to get far, far away. He’d always felt compelled to stay here. Maybe it was to be close to his dad, but maybe it was because even after all the hell Riverdale had put them through, he still loved this place somehow. After all, it had given him _her_. 

“Arch,” His name came out almost breathlessly as the distance closed between them and he pulled her in for an embrace that was a long overdue.

“Bets,” His voice was just as quiet as his arms came around her, pulling her snuggly against his chest; one hand going around her waist as the other came to the back of her head, holding her as close as possible. 

The scent of her hair was intoxicating. After all these years it still smelled the same. His nose nuzzled against it gently, taking her in, basking in her. They stayed that way for a little while, maybe a little too long for a pair of supposedly platonic best friends, before she drew back. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a soft giggle, leaning up to kiss his cheek gingerly. “I mean, I’m so glad you are but I wasn’t expecting…” She trailed off. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead with gentle affection, “Yeah, I…wanted to surprise you, I guess.” He itched the back of his neck lamely, suddenly self-conscious. “I ran into your mom yesterday and she told me you were coming back and we got to talking and I asked if she’d mind if I picked you up and well, here I am.” He cast his arms out to either side emphatically. 

“Well this is beyond a pleasant surprise. You, my friend, are a sight for sore eyes.” Reaching forward, she took his hand into her own and squeezed it gently. “So…” 

And then, at the same time they both finished her sentence with, “Pops?” And shared an innocent laugh. Their uncanny connection was still there. 

Even though it was November and already quite cold, Betty would always be in the mood for a Pop’s milkshake. In fact when she’d thought about the things she missed most about Riverdale, they were always the second things, after Archie of course. 

He’d taken her suitcases as they headed to his car, making casual small talk as they caught up. Like the gentleman he’d always been, he’d opened the car door for her and helped her in. They’d driven in comfortable silence, listening to the radio and casting smiles at one another. They’d save the catching up for their special spot. Then, he’d take her down to the Speakeasy for a proper drink, if she wanted. 

From the moment she’d slid into the booth across from him and shed that light pink pea coat she’d been wearing, he’d been unable to take his eyes off of her. The cream colored sweater she wore seemed to accentuate her body in the exact right places. While she looked so much the same as she always had, she’d matured more and also looked so very different. Instead of being _pretty_ she was stunning. He licked his lips as his mind imagined a few less than savory thoughts about his blonde best friend and what she’d look like without that sweater hiding so much of her from him. 

“What?” She’d asked, a perplexed look on her face, given that he seemed to be intently studying her. 

His reply was too quick, “Nothing,” He assured, but nevertheless he smirked at her. “I’ve missed you.” He shrugged, leaning back against the padded seatback. 

Their conversation flowed easily and once she’d finished her milkshake (and most of his), he’d taken her down to the Speakeasy and they’d opted for a more adult choice of beverage in the form of red wine. They’d easily lost track of time and before they knew it, three hours had passed. 

The Speakeasy was shutting down for the night but Betty wasn’t ready for their time together to be over. Neither was Archie. “Looks like they’re ready to close up…” She trailed off, casting her eyes towards the barkeep, who was putting up the stools. It was only then that she realized that the entire place was empty, except for them; and likely had been for quite awhile. 

“Don’t worry, I know the owner.” He jested, offering her a smile.

  
She blushed, laughing at herself, how had it escaped her that this was Archie’s place now. “I forgot,” She noted, looking around the room with fresh eyes, she could see hints of him everywhere. “I like what you’ve done with the place, Andrews.” She added, motioning around to the changes that had his signature touch, most notably the old timey photographs of music legends that decorated the walls. 

“Thanks, we’re pretty happy with it,” He gave her another smile and then rose from the table, carrying their empty glasses to the sink. He turned and looked thoughtfully over at her, taking her in. The wine had made her hot, so she’d rolled up her sleeves and her hair was piled into a less than pristine bun, stray pieces slipping out; her cheeks slightly flushed. “Are you going to stay with your mom?” He asked, making his way back over to her. 

“I guess.” She shrugged, sighing. “Playing house with her and FP isn’t exactly my first choice but, until I get a little more saved up, it’s my only option.” If it had been anyone else, she may have been embarrassed to admit that. 

“You can stay with me.” The words were leaving his lips before he’d even fully understood what he was saying. “My place is small, but; I’d be more than happy to-“ 

He didn’t need to finish, “YES!” Her arms were flung around him instantly and she pressed a slightly sloppy kiss to his cheek in appreciation. Anything would be better than her mother and stepfather’s love nest; but this was more than ideal. Staying with Archie meant more nights like this, catching up, rekindling the friendship they’d lost slightly in the past four years due to distance, and who knew; maybe something more. “I promise, I won’t overstay my welcome.” 

“You could literally never.” He assured her with a grin, his heart swelling a little at her happiness. Again, he found himself staring at her. He couldn’t help it, really. After all this time, she was a sight to behold. More than that, she was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful person he’d ever known. What a shame he’d taken that for granted all those years ago, when she’d first bared her heart to him and he’d stupidly rejected her. Looking at her now, he could see so clearly that he’d loved her all his life. A realization that was better late than never he supposed. She caught him staring again, but this time, he didn’t try to hide it. Instead, he drank her in longingly and he knew, at least some part of her had to know what he was thinking. 

They’d agreed to leave shortly after. She was excited to see his place and the wine and stress of traveling had made her a little tired, if she was being honest. So, they’d piled back into his car and he’d driven them out towards his modest home, their jackets long forgotten in that booth upstairs, the wine doing enough to keep them warm for now anyway. Almost immediately after they’d gotten on the road, the skies had opened up. It wasn’t cold enough for snow, so the freezing rain hammered against the windows instead. 

He’d described his house as small, which was true, but he hadn’t exactly explained that with the help of his Dad, it was a tiny home he’d actually built with his own two hands. As they pulled up to his place, her jaw dropped. Just as she could see his subtle touches around the Speakeasy, it was more than apparent to her that, even basked only in the dull glow of headlights, this was his craftsmanship as well. “You….” Her eyes were wide, “Arch, it’s beautiful! I hadn’t realized you meant…” She couldn’t quite articulate the sentence but he knew what she meant. “You never cease to amaze me with your many talents.” She said reaching over to squeeze his leg in excitement and pride. 

“My dad helped me build it,” He said proudly. “When Ronnie first saw it, she asked if this was the model and when I was building the ‘real size one.’” He laughed fondly at the memory. He knew this place was more Betty’s speed than Ronnie’s. 

“Show me everything!” She squealed with a mixture of pride and excitement, throwing the door open with reckless abandon, seeming to either forget or just not care that the cold rain would soak her to the bone before she could make it to the front door. 

“Betty, wait-“ He’d called out uselessly after her, because her door was slammed shut before he’d gotten the second word out completely. “Dammit,” He’d muttered, casting his eyes to her suitcases in the backseat, but deciding it was better to leave them and get them when it wasn’t sleeting out. 

He’d darted out of the driver’s side just in time to see her completely wipe out on a patch of wet grass that led to his front door. “Bets!” He gasped, quickening his own pace to get to her. He was relieved to find her laughing and when he knelt down beside her, he started to laugh too. 

The cold rain had slowed somewhat, but the fat cold drops didn’t seem to phase either of them as they looked at each other, the faint glow of the moon their only light source now. They stared at each other in a way they hadn’t before, as if seeing each other in a new way for the first time. Years of repressed feelings and sexual tension seemed to come to a head and at the exact same time, they each surged forward, lips meeting hurriedly as though if they didn’t go for it right then, the window might close; forever.

They kissed with unbridled passion, lips parting for tongues to explore each other for the first time. In one fell swoop, he’d managed to get back to his feet and take her with him, her legs coming around his waist as they’d each refused to break the kiss, lest that mean the moment was over. He fumbled to get the key in the lock, but she was too distracting. Instead he’d ended up pressing her against the door itself, his lips moving to explore her neck, where he found freezing cold skin. It was what finally convinced him to pull away from her, ending their fervent make out session regretfully. “You’re freezing, we need to go inside.” He’d mumbled, leaning against her. 

He more deftly was able to put the key into the lock now that his lips and mind weren’t completely occupied by her. Once they were inside, he flipped the switch on and locked the door behind them. With the lights on, they could really look at one another and whether they wanted to or not, be forced to confront what this meant. With Betty and Archie it could never mean ‘nothing.’ 

“Arch-“ 

“Bets-“ 

They’d each spoken at the same time and they’d stopped, giggling gently, a blush tinting the blonde’s cheeks. “You go first,” She grinned, shivering slightly. Now that they were inside with the heat on, she was more acutely aware of the wet fabric that clung to her body haphazardly.

So was he. God damn did she look sexy with her wet hair and clothes. Before he could stop himself, he was reaching for her again, tugging her towards him. “Your clothes are soaked, maybe we should get you out of them…” His voice was husky with passion yet thick with nervousness. This was Betty, after all. That realization seemed to ground him, he didn’t want to be too forward and make her uncomfortable, so he amended his statement to add; “You can take a hot shower in my bathroom, warm yourself up.” And cleared his throat, trying to keep his mounting desires at bay. 

She was acutely aware of how his now completely soaked through hunter green Henley stuck to his rippled torso and her desire to touch him grew that much more. There was no reason for either of them to be coy; they knew each other too well to beat around the bush. But then, she also knew he was too much of a gentleman to make a move on her without knowing she was one hundred percent on board. 

Those were the reasons that motivated her to be so forward. “I think you can come up with a better way to warm me up,” Her voice was laced with an intense desire that radiated off of her almost tangibly. As if to punctuate her intention, she grasped the bottom of her drenched sweater and tugged it over her head, goosebumps prickling her freshly exposed and also damp skin. 

That was all the confirmation he needed and his lips were on hers again, his fingers moving nimbly to the button on her jeans. Undoing it, he had to stop his pursuit of passion to help her peel them off before picking her up, his lips returning to hers as his hands grasped the undersides of her thighs, and he carried her down the hall to his bedroom. 

They wouldn’t make it to the shower. Instead, his clothes would become an abandoned heap on the floor just as hers had littered the hall. His hot, open-mouthed kisses were a stark contrast to her cold skin and it only ignited her desires for him more. He tossed her onto the bed, clambering over her instantly, pressing his chest to hers. 

He didn’t have to ask if she was sure, it was written quite plainly on her face. Her desire for him went far beyond some lust driven by the consumption of red wine or the nostalgia of being back in town. It was a fire inside of her that had never been put out. She’d loved him for who knew how long at this point. That kiss they’d shared, all those years ago, had stoked the flame enough that even after all these years; the ember had remained faintly alit. The way he’d looked at her tonight had only made it reignite. The way he’d kissed her had caused a full on explosion. 

They needed each other. Maybe, they always had. His lips found hers again as he raked his fingers over unexplored territory. She gasped slightly when she felt his mouth move away from her own, traveling down her neck, and over each of her breasts. Just when she thought she could take it no more, he’d continued his trail; down over her stomach, across her hips, and up and down each of her thighs before reaching his final destination between her legs. His eyes locked with hers and their intense connection and desire for one another was mirrored in each other’s pupils. A satisfied smile played on his lips, knowing he was about to make her come undone.

As his tongue moved sensitively against her she couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her lips. It only fueled his fire. As her body responded to each kiss, lick, and suck; he could feel his own arousal and need for her growing. He couldn’t have held back if he wanted to. His passion for her was far too great. Each gasp and moan that escaped her lips would be the cause of his own undoing, of that he was sure. Especially when one of those moans would contain the uttering of his name in an almost pained way, like she needed more of him to be satisfied. 

It was with fistfuls of his grey sheets balled into her hands that she found ardent release, her hips bucking up against his mouth as he caused her ruination. Her legs quivered, her breath caught, and she collapsed against the pillows with a sense of longing and adoration. 

He pressed a satisfied kiss to each side of her inner thighs and smiled happily as he climbed back up towards the top of the bed, gratified by her response. She pressed a rough kiss to his lips, indicating that she was far from spent and ready for more. “Your turn,” She mused, wetting her own lips. 

As incredible as that sounded, it wasn’t what he wanted right now. Not with her, not this time at least. “Let me make love to you,” He’d whispered and it had sent a chill all the way through her. 

“Archie-“ Her lips found his and she felt tears spring in the corners of her eyes at that intimate request. There were no words, at least none she could articulate so instead she just nodded slowly, and cast him a look of complete admiration. She’d be more than happy to honor that request, but under her terms. 

Before he could protest, she pushed back against his chest, causing him to shift so that he was lying down, propped up slightly by the headboard. His hands came to grip her hips at he stared at her, mesmerized and in utter amazement at her sheer and effortless beauty. She took in his naked form with quiet appreciation. She’d long ago accepted that he looked hand carved out of marble but he was even more perfect this close and this vulnerable. Not to mention, he was incredibly well endowed even beyond what she’d come to expect given Veronica’s torrid descriptions of their high school trysts. 

Their eyes were locked on each others as he steadied himself with his left hand, his right helping to guide her down until she could feel all of him inside of her, each of them gasping at the passionate connection. “Are you okay?” He whispered against her shoulder, the threat of falling apart imminent as she rocked her hips against his. 

Instead of trying to form anything resembling a coherent sentence, she simply let her body do the talking for her. She nodded quickly and then her lips found his again, kissing him with a slow purposefulness she thought would answer his question effectively enough. 

He’d imagined this enough times that he should’ve been somewhat prepared for how it would make him feel, but none of his fantasies could ever have prepared him for this. She was more than beautiful. His hands roamed over hear breasts and hips, up through her hair, working to press them closer still, each thrust going deeper as if they might become one if he only tried hard enough. “Archie I’m-“ But she couldn’t finish her sentence before her words were cut off by her own gasps and moans of orgasm causing her to bite down hard on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming with all the intense euphoria she felt.

The small act was his final undoing and though he’d meant to pull out or at the very least offer too, he too was reaching his climax and she clung to him, hips bouncing wildly with no intention of slowing for such things. As he came, his lips founds hers again and tears sprang in his own eyes now, overcome with a myriad of emotions. 

“I…” His lips were pressed against her neck as he spoke; she was collapsed into a heap against him, utterly spent. “I love you, I’ve always-“ He was panting, breathless and she leaned back slightly to look at him, adoration playing on her features again. “It’s always been you, Betty. All this time I’ve…I was such an idiot. You were right in front of me and I just--” Their lips found their ways back to each others again and he finally broke their connection, moving to lay her back against the pillows. 

“Shh. The timing wasn’t right. We would’ve fucked this up if we’d tried it back then.” She whispered softly, thoughtfully. Then she added, “I love you, too. I don’t think I ever stopped.” And she snuggled up against him, more satisfied and content than she’d been in a long time. 

Fulfilled, she suddenly found her eyelids heavy with sleep; the events of the day finally catching up with her all at once. The soothing way in which he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm wasn’t doing anything to help her stay awake. “You can fall asleep, Bets.” He whispered, turning to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” He added softly.

Her body seemed to relax at that confession and sleep came for her soon after. He stayed awake awhile longer, replaying their passionate experience in his mind and thinking about what might happen next. He wasn’t ready for this to end, so he fought to stay awake and memorize the feeling of her against him, her breath even, her skin warm and toasty. If ever were to die young, he’d hope to go exactly like this; safe in her arms and wrapped in the tenderness of her unconditional love. 

Turning to press his lips to her temple he let his own eyes close to welcome sleep and whispered, “I’m going to marry you one day,” Softly against her skin, a promise he’d never know she’d heard, because the darkness of the room would conceal her secret smile. A promise, they’d both long for him to keep.


End file.
